


Das weiße Kleid

by va_di_pa



Series: Das weiße Kleid [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sadness, poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_di_pa/pseuds/va_di_pa
Summary: Ein Gedicht über die Trauer und das alleine sein.
Series: Das weiße Kleid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663486





	Das weiße Kleid

Ein weißes Kleid in der dunklen Nacht.  


  
Erleuchtet vom Mond in voller Pracht.

Hängt flatternd droben im flüsternden Wind.  
Die Seide raschelt wie ein spielendes Kind.

Schritte nähern sich im trockenen Laub.  
Ein schluchzen ertönt alles ist taub.

Klein ist die Hand, die sich empor streckt.  
Als Schatten hat sie sich hinterm Baum versteckt.

Sie ergreift das Kleid, alles ist kalt.  
Es flattert zu Boden, sie weint.

Zarte Knie berühren den Boden.  
Alle Hoffnungen von ihr zerstoben.

Dünne Finger streichen über den Stoff.  
Ihre Tränen fallen, tropf, tropf, tropf.

Ihr weiches Herz zerbricht.  
Blut und Tränen vermischen sich.

Braune Locken umrahmen das blasse Gesicht.  
Die Lippen zittern unter einem schweren Gewicht.

Mit gebeugten Schultern erhebt sie sich.  
Fort geht sie und lässt das Kleid hinter sich.

Gefangen in Tränen und Trauer.  
Geht sie und steigt auf eine Mauer.

Winzige Zehe ragen über den eisigen Rand.  
Tote Augen blicken in die tiefe, sie ist unbekannt.

Ein letzter Schritt, ein letzter Atemzug.  
Sie fällt, hinfort der Wind sie trug.


End file.
